


Tinseled Revenge

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [143]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, And So is Bing, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Peggy is Precious, So is Ollie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Google gets back at Bing for that Christmas-themed stunt he pulled last year.
Relationships: Googleplier/Bingiplier
Series: The Ego Manor [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 15
Kudos: 154





	Tinseled Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, I recommend going back and reading my story 'Tinsel and Cheer'!

When Google woke early that morning, it was with a devious little smile.

He stretched a little in bed, indulging in the cozy warmth of Bing’s bed. It was snowing again. The pure light of the moon reflecting off the snow filtered through the one window in Bing’s room, painting it in a gorgeous, almost _mystical_ way.

Speaking of Bing…

Google’s smile softened. Bing was curled up against his side, one arm thrown over Google’s waist and holding him close. His hair was a _mess_ , his logo glowing softly, and Google couldn’t help but run a hand through Bing’s hair, playing with it a little. He chuckled softly. Bing was even _snoring_ , his lips parted slightly, his fans a quiet hum in the background. A feature he must’ve put in himself. To appear more human. Google might just ask him for the code.

The reminder Google had set flashed in his vision, and his sly little grin returned.

Google slipped out of bed and out of Bing’s hold, doing his best to be utterly _silent_ as he moved. He tilted his head. Bing looked so peaceful…Google reached over, carefully unplugging Bing’s charging cable with baited breath. Bing made a noise, pressing his face into the pillows, but he didn’t wake. Satisfied, Google hefted Bing into his arms, and carried him out of the room.

It was always strange walking through the manor at night. The moon painted everything in the same ethereal white light, every ornate, intricate detail of the grand halls and rooms absorbing it and almost appearing to _glow_. The manor was too big to be silent. The walls echoed with too much of life for the halls to suddenly be devoid of it. Even with the Christmas tree’s multicolor lights visible flooding from the living area, it was still… _unsettling._ It was both peaceful and _terrifying_ at the same time, and Google was quick to head up the stairs and slip into his office.

The extensions were already awake, Red and Green both bickering softly and digging around in the back room of the office. Google tapped the door closed with his foot, and Oliver stifled a snort when Bing let out a loud snore, mouth falling further open with it. Oliver giggled, and Google chuckled, staring down at Bing fondly. “Are you ready?”

Google raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been playing this for over a year now. Of course I am.”

Red snorted, finally emerging from the back room with a box in his arms, Green close behind with another box. “Prideful prick!”

Google stuck his tongue out at him, then gently set Bing down on his office stool. With Oliver helping him keep Bing upright, Google opened the panel on the back of his neck, messing around a bit, before closing it again. Bing went stiff, his joints locking up and keeping him upright without support, and blissfully still asleep. Oliver smothered another snort into his hand when Bing snored again, and Green burst out a surprised laugh, setting his box down. “When did he do that?”

Google smiled, playing with Bing’s hair a little again. “I don’t know, but I think it’s cute. Don’t you?”

Red rolled his eyes, setting his own box down. “Of course we do. Come on, let’s get to work, if we want this done in any sort of timely fashion.”

Google just continued to smile, pressing a kiss to Bing’s forehead. He grabbed a coil of dark, metallic blue tinsel from one of the boxes, and his smile turned into a grin. “Well then. Let’s get to work.”

They were _meticulous_ about it, steadily wrapping Bing in the color-coded tinsel and leaving nothing uncovered. At some point, they’d stood Bing up, locking his joints once more and making sure he didn’t fall over. Bing snored through the whole process, making Oliver giggle every time, and his laughter quickly became infectious. With the four of them, it didn’t take long until was wrapped in tinsel from his ankles to his throat, complete with the Christmas star Bing had stuck on Google a year prior.

Oliver was losing it, on his knees with both hands slapped over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his incessant giggling. Google smirked, far too pleased with himself and opened the panel in Bing’s neck again, turning him back on and unlocking his joints.

“Nnmgh…” Bing’s eyelashes fluttered as he woke, logo pulsing beneath the strings of tinsel. Red snickered as his brow furrowed, eyes locked on the shimmering tinsel. “What the _Hell_ …?” He lifted his head, squinting at Google. “You little ****.”

The four of them cracked up, Green bracing himself against Bing’s desk. Bing just groaned, shuffling awkwardly in his bonds, still squinting and clearly tired. Google kissed his cheek, giggling against his skin. “Consider this _revenge_ , Bing.”

Bing’s eyes narrowed further. “You waited a whole God**** year to do this?” He snorted, then nearly fell over as he tried to peek into the boxes. “…Got any ornaments in there?”

Green laughed, adjusting the glowing star on Bing’s head. “Of course we do. Now hold still.”

By the time most of the ornaments were dangling off the tinsel, they were all caught in a never-ending fit of giggles – including Bing. One of them was playing soft Christmas that Oliver was humming along to. Peggy had joined them at some point as well, the little three-legged cat perched on the desk and staring intently at the reflective tinsel and swinging ornaments.

Bing snorted, shoulders shaking with soundless laughter when Red nearly dropped an ornament he was fumbling around and laughing so hard. And suddenly there were soft lips covering his own, and he squeaked, but quickly melted. Google hummed softly, breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together. “I love you, Bing.”

Bing smiled. “I love you, too, Googs.” He winked at the rest of them. “And I love _you_ guys, too.” His eyes flashed when he returned his gaze to Google. “Wasn’t the first time we said ‘I love you’ when I had you wrapped up like this?”

Google’s sudden, _rapid_ blush was answer enough. “…Maybe.”

Bing laughed, and he opened his mouth to say more, but then a small calico _blur_ was _leaping_ through the air and landing solidly against Bing, and he fell with a cry. Red burst into a new fit of laughter, actually falling over himself while Oliver pressed his forehead to the floor and Green draped himself across the desk. Peggy didn’t seem to mind the fall, biting and clawing and pouncing on the shiny tinsel and ornaments covering Bing’s body. Google snorted when she unbalanced herself and tumbled off Bing’s chest with a loud cry of _‘Mrowr!’_. She dislodged an ornament on the way down, and she tore off again, batting that across the office floor.

Bing swore, eyes flickering, and Google snickered, crouching down beside him. Laughter was prominent in his voice. “Are you alright, Bing?”

“Just peachy.” Sarcasm was thick in Bing’s tone, and Oliver made a high-pitched grinding sound. Bing chuckled, smile quickly returning as his eyes’ flickering died down. “Come on, get me out of this so we can all cuddle. I’m tired, man.”

All four Googles gasped, eyes flashing, with Green and Oliver splitting in _beaming_ smiles. Peggy came trotting back over, the ornament dangling from her mouth, and she hopped back onto Bing’s chest, curling around the ornament and purring loudly. Bing rolled his eyes, smile widening. “Yes, you, too, you little furball.”

Google just laughed, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Look at these cute beans!!!_  
>  Tomorrow is a fluffy story with Eric and Reynolds! 'Cause they need _love, dammit!_
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
